


Stress-reliever

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Series: KuroDai Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: Kuroo’s stressed out. Daichi takes matters into his own hands quite literally.





	Stress-reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2016. 
> 
> Original ask from Anon: [Kurodai with Daichi giving a stressed kuroo a back massage???](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/post/137894864496/kurodai-with-daichi-giving-a-stressed-kuroo-a-back) ~~(but ofc I had to go around it and suddenly it became head massage :v)~~

Kuroo lets a string of curses between sipping on his already lukewarm coffee and nervously typing something on his laptop. 

From time to time Daichi glances at him from his own papers, observing the way Kuroo’s eyes narrow at some lines in whatever he is currently writing. Another litany of fucks and shits reaches Daichi’s ears. 

It’s probably the right moment to do something about it. 

He stands up, puts his glasses away and with three long strides reaches Kuroo’s chair. The other doesn’t seem to notice him, too preoccupied with muttering obscenities at his screen. Daichi’s fingers are gentle when they first touch Kuroo’s hand, the one with the mug, and secure it before Kuroo has a chance to spill the remaining coffee over the keyboard. The other startles, orbs big and glinting with gold when he cranes his neck to look at Daichi.

“What happened?” Kuroo asks, confusion evident in both his tone and face. Daichi smiles, finally forcing him to put the mug away. 

“Nothing,” Daichi answers, the tips of his fingers wandering over Kuroo’s temples, gently pushing at soft points on both sides of his forehead. Slowly, he works his way under Kuroo’s eyes to the bridge of his nose and back. He repeats the motion couple of times, smiling when Kuroo relaxes under his touch. 

Daichi applies a little more pressure when his digits slide down Kuroo’s jaw, then again up, behind his ears. With half-lidded eyes and soft sounds of contentment, Kuroo rests his head on Daichi’s chest. 

Daichi drops his palms to Kuroo’s shoulders, kneading them with moderate strength. After two or three minutes of concentrating only on his shoulders, Daichi’s hands wander to Kuroo’s nape and the back of his head. 

“I’m going to turn into a weird-looking goo if you don’t stop it in the next two minutes,” Kuroo purrs just when Daichi’s fingers return to his shoulder blades and make their way to his biceps. Daichi chuckles, resting his arms on the sides of Kuroo’s head, nuzzling his nose in the wild mess that is his boyfriend’s hair.

“You were already weird-looking to begin with. Now go back to work, then maybe after you’re finished, we will have a chance to continue.”

“Continue?”

“I’m more than certain that you’re going to like full-body massage better, Tetsurou,” and with this Daichi retreats, smirking at the fervor with which Kuroo resumes to write his paper.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
